onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Lauren Fletcher
Lauren Fletcher, known to her students as Miss Lauren, was a first grade teacher. A seemingly sweet girl, she formed close friendships with her students and her fondness of Jamie Scott led her to meet Antwon Taylor, with whom she was in a relationship before he moved to California. While Antwon was in California, Mouth McFadden began spending time with Lauren before deciding to ask her out on a date. However, the relationship was extremely short lived due to their feelings for Antwon. Eventually she began a relationship with David Fletcher and became pregnant by him. Character History Before meeting and beginning a relationship with Antwon, she stated that she had experienced a bad break up. Season 6 While working as a first grade teacher, Lauren met student, Jamie Scott, who had a crush on her and invited her to his grandfather, Dan Scott's house. She later met Jamie's close friend Antwon Taylor, and they began a relationship even though some of their dates were ruined by Chuck Scolnik. They later went together to the wedding of Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer. Inbetween Lauren and Antwon continued their relationship and fell in love. Lauren started to practically live with Antwon, but despite this he wasn't ready for her to move in or for them to move in somewhere together. Season 7 When Antwon was offered a job in Los Angeles, he and Lauren weren't able to continue their relationship due to the fact that neither of them were able to speak much, thus growing apart from one another. She later formed a close friendship with Marvin after they both split from their partners. After forming this bond, they began a brief relationship, not wanting to hold his friendship with Antwon against them. Antwon soon discovered their relationship, but they were able to move on attempt to continue their relationship but it was short-lived. Season 8 Lauren drove Chuck and Jamie home from a school event on the day of a big storm, the storm caused her car to flip over on the bridge where the limo accident happened after the Vow Renewal of Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott. Brooke Davis later found Lauren's car flipped over with Lauren, Jamie and Madison still in it. Brooke successfully removes Madison and Lauren from the vehicle, but has trouble with Jamie's seat belt. Chuck, who was possibly suffering a concussion, needed to get to the hospital. Brooke told Lauren to take him, leaving Brooke on the bridge, trying to get Jamie free from his seat belt. Lauren later went on a holiday with Brooke, Quinn and Alex for Quinn's photoshoot. On a drunken night, she sent a naked photo to student Chuck. After that she left Tree Hill. Season 9 Lauren started a relationship with her friend Quinn's ex-husband David Fletcher with whom she had a son Relationships *Relationships: Lauren Fletcher/Relationships Trivia *During Lauren's pregnancy Allison Munn was pregnant with her first child with husband Scott Holroyd who portrays Lauren's boyfriend and father of her child; David Fletcher. Fletcher, Lauren Category:Supporting Characters Category:Mothers Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:The Fletcher Family Category:Females